


The Wife Behind The Slaughter (Five Nights Of Freddy's Short Story)

by Angel_Lord



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Five Nights at Freddy's References, Inspired by Five Nights at Freddy's, Not Canon Compliant, five nights at freddy's fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Lord/pseuds/Angel_Lord
Summary: It true that her life hadn't gone quite the way she would of hoped. Hell it had taken a complete 180 from she had planned but in all of dreams and nightmares she hadn't expected this. Now she wished her husband had been just having an affair.Bounces between Clara and William's point of view. Lots of time skips.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller/Mrs. Afton, William Afton | Dave Miller/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	1. Disclaimer

Long Disclaimer: 

This book is purely fanon. It doesn't follow the "canon" timeline (but then again nor does the games) and honestly isn't meant.

It's just a short story meant to be fun and to show support of the series.

It will use the fanon names of Clara and Chris for Mrs. Afton and Crying Child. 

This is not canon and shouldn't be treated as such and will follow my personal headcanons and theories. Please do not complain about the choices I make or force your own theories/headcanons on to me, it'll honestly ruin the story and my motivation to write it. 

Thank You.


	2. Chapter 1

Her life was over, for sure. There was no coming back from this. Time to wave goodbye to her dreams for they would be over now and it was all thanks to him.

"Pregnant?" He questioned staring and unmoving, seeming to have trouble processing the words, just staring at her from his couch. 

"Yes Will pregnant." Clara replied in complete state of disarray, pacing around the small living room in William's apartment. She was completely frazzled. Going on about how her ballet career was completely over, and what was she gonna do now. 

"A baby?" He questioned again. 

"Yes are you even listening?" She said harshly turning her head in his direction. 

"And you're sure it's mine." He asked bluntly his voice void of much emotion as he looked Clara up and down. She still had her hair pulled up into a tight bun that she normally wore when in ballet performances but everything else was traditional everyday wear. 

Denial, he concluded quickly. She was in denial in that her career as a dancer was certainly over due to this...situation. 

"Yes. It yours. I pretty sure I know who I've been sleeping with the past month." She responded walking over the couch he was sitting and flopping down beside him placing her head in her hands. It was true that they had been hooking up for the past month or so, she had meant him sometime before that so they really didn't know each other that well, at least well enough to now be sitting here pregnant with his child, they weren't even married. What would people think? What would her parents think? She just threw out the opportunity of a lifetime all to get in between the sheets with a man she barely even knew. A man that most found weird and off putting but she somehow found charming and attractive. Must be because the accent. 

William was a foreign exchange student from somewhere in Britain and was here studying robotics, was just about to graduate actually. She wasn't sure what he was going to due with a degree like that but it seem like something important. 

"What are we going to do?" She said her head still placed into hands.

"I'll figure something out." He answered placing a hand on her back.

And thankfully this was one of the few promises he did fulfill. He went with her to her parents house a few days later breaking the news to them and William asking for their permission to marry Clara. Thankfully they granted that request, though Clara was sure that if it wasn't for the baby they would have never said yes, but they were at the courthouse soon after and they were married and after a long 9 months she gave birth to their first son, which they had decided to call Michael. 

***

It turned out Clara quite enjoyed motherhood and her new job as full time mother wasn't as terrible as she believed it would be. She would spend the days taking care of their son as William worked. He would make sure to come home around dinner time eat and before spending time with their son before Michael went to sleep for the night. He wasn't as terrible as a father though many expected him to be. Sure he wasn't the play catch in the yard type of father, not that he cared for sports anyway, but he wasn't an absentee father that his father was.

Soon after William graduated he had gotten a job at this upstarting entertainment facility called Fazbears Entertainment, he had been brought on to aid in the companies want to bring in animatronics to their restaurants. The hope was it would bring in people to their restaurants, sense the idea of animatronics was still very new so the idea wasn't farfetch but with the budget and William skill set it would take awhile, a long while. Thankfully the job paid well, well enough that he was able to move out of his apartment and into a home which made Clara happy. For once. 

Funny that Clara thought that being a mother was the thing that was going to ruin her life, if only she the true horror that was just around the corner.


End file.
